Underwater Love Story - Part 2: Flaming Hearts
|writer = |previous = Underwater Love Story - Part 1: The Party |next = Sharing Thoughts (next series)}} Underwater Love Story - Part 2: Flaming Hearts is the second of the two-part SpongeBob spin-off, Underwater Love Story. Synopsis Continuing off from where we last stopped, Patrick and Squidward made a new friend each, and SpongeBob and Sandy have entered a relationship they planned to only last for a night. Half-an-hour had passed, meaning it was time to return back to the main hall of the mansion. Patrick and Squidward received the phone numbers of the friends they had made, and they then headed back to the hall. SpongeBob and Sandy couldn't wait to tell everyone about their relationship, and they wanted to make the best of their relationship. They all returned to the hall. "How was everyone's time?" asked Patrick. "My time was amazing. I didn't get into a relationship, but it was still pretty good" said Squidward, volunteering to share his story. "That was a lot like my time. I didn't enter a relationship, but it was still a nice time" replied Patrick. SpongeBob and Sandy looked at eachother and smiled. "We had a really time, infact me and Sandy are now in a relationship for the night" said SpongeBob, sharing the news about their short-planned relationship. "That sounds great, but what do you mean by 'for the night'?" asked Patrick. "Well, we decided that it would feel weird if we entered a proper relationship, so we decided to have a relationship just for tonight" explained Sandy. "Well, that sounds like fun, but are you going to do anything exciting for it?" asked Patrick. "You know, you can rent a bedroom for a night" said Squidward. "That sounds great, I think we'll rent a bedroom for tonight" suggested SpongeBob. "That sounds like a great idea!" stated Sandy. They went to a desk that let people rent rooms. They rented a room, and they received a card to it. It was a simple room with just two beds and around 2 chairs, and other minor pieces of furniture. It also had a small bathroom. They said they wouldn't do anything sexual, but they would probably make-out or something, They decided they'll go back to the room at around 11:00, but for now, they'd continue partying. They decided to go outside to the garden. It was a moonlit night, and SpongeBob and Sandy both bought drinks from a small bar. "This is the best night I've had in a long time, and I think it's been the best night I'll ever have for quite a long time" said SpongeBob. "Same here, and plus, this night is only getting started" stated Sandy. They continued drinking their drinks and then SpongeBob suggested something. "How about we talk about our feelings for eachother? You don't have to talk too much about them, so how do you mainly feel for me?" asked SpongeBob. "Sure, I'd love to share about how I mainly feel about you. I feel for you in a way that's more important than I feel about other friends of mine. I mean, you're currently my boyfriend, so of course I'll care more about you than others, but even when we're not in a relationship, I still feel for you" answered Sandy. "Aww, thanks. I feel for you the same way. Even if we weren't in this short-term relationship, I'd still feel for you more than other friends of mine. Now don't get me wrong, I strongly care for my other friends like Patrick, but when it comes you, I care about you a little bit more, do you understand what I mean?" asked SpongeBob, sharing how he felt about Sandy. "I completely understand you, SpongeBob, it's almost like I can read your mind" replied Sandy. "Well, it seems that we both know how we feel about eachother. So do you want to party some more until it's time to go to back to our room?" asked SpongeBob. "That sounds like a great idea. Let's get back to Patrick and Squidward" said Sandy. They both went back into the mansion, and found Squidward and Patrick in a bar, both of them with light alcohol and eating sandwiches. "Oh, hey again" said Squidward. "Hi Squidward, so what are you two doing?" asked SpongeBob. "Nothing much, just eating and drinking" answered Patrick. "So, when you two are done that, do you want to party some more?" asked Sandy. "Sure, we'd love to, I mean, isn't a party about partying? I rarely ever go to parties, but when I do, I have a really great time" stated Patrick. A few minutes later when Patrick and Squidward were finished their food, they and SpongeBob and Sandy went back to partying, They had a really great time, and when it was around 10:30, Patrick and Squidward decided it was time to go home. After they left, SpongeBob and Sandy decided it was time to go back to their room. They bought some food, and it took back to the room with them. It was a moonlit night, so their room looked very nice while the lights were off. After they finished their food, they decided it was time to have fun. "This will be the climax of tonight" said Sandy. She and SpongeBob hugged eachother, and then looked into eachothers eyes'. They then proceeded to kiss eachother. They didn't want to do anything sexual, so this was the next best thing - infact, they felt like it was better. "This truly has been an amazing night, thanks for making it amazing for me" said SpongeBob. "You made this night amazing for me too" replied Sandy. They continued kissing eachother, though their bodies did not touch. A while later, at around 00:30, they decided it was time to go to bed. They got into their seperate beds, and before they drifted off into their sleep, their last thought was of eachother. Trivia *The title is a reference to Underwater Sex Party - Part 2: Flaming Bedroom which was never written due to violations of Wikia's rules. Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Underwater Love Story Category:Gavin The Otter's works